


The Delay

by DavidB1000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dawn Would Do Anything For Barry, Eobard wasn't born evil, Gen, Slightly Sad, mildly dark, that is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Unlike her father, Dawn Allen will always make the tough choices. No matter the cost.





	The Delay

The restaurant was not very crowded, which was fine for two people sitting opposite each other. One was an older man, and the other was a young woman who at first glance people would think just graduated high school.

She spoke in an oddly happy voice. “You see, I love my family, I love my mom and dad. But I know what has to be done, and I don't like the fact that I have to do what must be done, but we both know Barry, and there is no way he's willing to do the hard choices. After Sand Demon and Atom Smasher. We both know he will never kill DeVoe, and that's why if I need to, I will kill DeVoe. Before Barry can even blink. I don't want to do that, you know, but I am willing to make those hard choices.”

The man sitting across from her chuckled slightly. “There's a lot of Iris in you. I don't think Barry even realizes of the two of them she's got more of the darkness in her.” 

The woman nodded. “Exactly! It's like Zoom told Barry, you can't lock up the darkness. The greatest people are the ones who realize that sometimes you must kill. IT doesn't make you a monster to kill someone. It makes you a monster to kill willy-nilly. And even you don't kill willy-nilly, Eobard.” 

Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash, Barry Allen's so called greatest villain chuckled. “You are correct. Plus, for you to be born, things just simply have to happen as they do, Dawn.” 

Dawn Allen, the daughter of The Flash, Barry Allen, grinned. “Yeah, hell of a thing though, if you think about it. Eobard Thawne sitting down and talking with the daughter of Barry Allen.”

Eobard nodded. “I am by no stretch of the imagination crazy evil. I know exactly how things have to progress as well.”

“At least your killing of people can be dismissed as they've been dead for centuries.” Dawn smirked.

“To me, they've been dead for a few centuries. To you, they've been dead for a thousand years.” Eobard smiled.

“Which is why again at the end of the day, I know what is needed to be done. I don't hate you for killing random people. That's not my concern. Barry's worked with people who've killed more than you did. By a large factor, and he's still done it. Well, he will work with them. Damn time travel. We both know at the end of the day, of the two of us, which one is stronger and faster. And we both know it's not you.” Dawn grinned.

“I keep trying to goad Barry to go faster and faster. It's all part of how things have to be, Dawn.” Eobard nodded.

“The faster Barry gets, the faster speedsters get as a whole. Boy not looking forward to that confusing bit of history that he learns.” Dawn chuckled.

“Yeah, he's going to react poorly to that for certain.” Eobard chuckled.  
Dawn grinned. “You know, the strangest thing, is you are really, when you get down to it, are capable of good.”

“I'm not going to drown baby Hitler.” Eobard shrugged.  
“Yeah, because the Black Flash would eat your face.” Dawn grinned.

“Okay, yes, but the main reason is as evil as I am, I can do good. That's why I reached out to you, in the first place. Because I understand what it's like to want to be good and know you must become evil.” Eobard spoke.

“Yeah, but unlike you, I will never become evil.” Dawn smirked.  
“Never say never. I would have died of laughter if someone told me I would become the Flash's greatest enemy right after I got my powers.” Eobard spoke firmly.

“Time will tell.” Dawn shrugged and then grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Dawn Allen really would do anything for her father, even kill The Thinker.  
> And she would meet with his greatest enemy.
> 
> And technically since her connection to the speed force is greater, she is more powerful than the TV show version of Eobard Thawne. In the comics, she's about 1/4 as powerful as Barry.  
> But she is still vastly superior to the TV show version of Eobard.


End file.
